Ex Nihilo
by Kyouyimina
Summary: Littéralement : à partir de rien. Intention donnée au mot : comment vous avez commencé toutes deux. Sous-titré : comment vous comptez continuer ensembles. Sous-entendu : quoi qu'il arrive, vous ne vous lâcherez pas, jamais. Quoi qu'il arrive, vraiment ? Oh, allez, qui sait ce qui peut vous arriver ? [Road/Lenalee ; past!Adam/Neah]
1. Premier Rêve

Bonjour, encore.

Ceci est un Road/Lenalee, et un écrit qui va changer mes habitudes. Pas un OS, pas un UA, pas une suite possible éclose dans ma tête suite à mes excavations dans ma propre cervelle... Ce sera un **triptyque, ou quadratique**, sans chapitre de plus ou de moins. Conçu à la base pour être un OS. Découpé finalement parce que ça faisait trop long à mon goût et que le découpage était plus agréable pour mon sens esthétique.

Je sais que celles qui suivent un peu ce que j'écris vont s'insurger devant la nouvelle œuvre que je vous présente, parce que j'ai déjà du retard, parfois phénoménal (hum!naufrageabsurdehum!), dans des textes qui sont encore en cours et attendent désespérément une suite. Elle arrivera en temps et en heure, ne vous en faîtes pas, j'y travaille. Simplement, c'est moi derrière le clavier, et je m'accorde encore d'écrire pour le plaisir et non par obligation. Ainsi donc, **j'écris ce qui me fait envie**.

Cette pseudo-nouvelle a été écrite avec une visée dans mon esprit, une cible toute rouge : écrire un Road/Lenalee **crédible**, quelque chose qui soit inclut dans la temporalité du manga, **sans dénaturer** l'intrigue ou** les personnages**. J'espère que vous trouverez que ceci y correspond.

Si me faut dédicacer ça, je parlerais de _Ruize-chan _pour l'amour du Road/Lenalee qu'elle m'a donné avec _Supernova_, une œuvre extraordinaire que je recommande à tous, et à _Lyanna St-Ange_, comme souvent, parce que c'est grâce à elle que je garde mes headcanons sous contrôle, qu'ils ne partent pas dans tous les sens, et donc grâce à elle que ma vision de Road et Lenalee me paraît sonner si juste. Merci à toutes les deux.

En vous souhaitant une excellente lecture.

* * *

**UN PAS EN ARRIÈRE**

**(Sans pas en avant, qu'est-ce que tu croyais ?)**

* * *

« Oh, tu as froid ? Je sais comment te réchauffer, et très bien. »

« Je t'ai apporté une ou deux sucreries. La dernière est dans ma bouche, si tu veux la récupérer. »

« Ça ira... Ça ira mieux, ça va s'arranger, baby doll. »

« Je veux dévorer ta figure jusqu'à oublier comment je suis venue ici. »

Tout commence bien avant. Il y a des chuchotis tus à la lueur de la lune, des sourires volés, des baisers papillon arrachés à la volée. Des pleurs étouffés dans une épaule ennemie. Des morsures là où l'on n'en attend pas. C'est furtif, éphémère, une passion de l'instant qui se consomme sur place et sans attendre, de craindre que le temps ne vole le plaisir à s'offrir. On effleure, aspire la vie hors de l'autre, sans aller jamais jusqu'à franchir toutes les barrières de crainte d'une trahison – on a assez soupé de ce refrain-là.

Cela, et tant d'autres choses, change une douce matinée de février. Ça commence discrètement, mais très vite les règles du jeu sont modifiées, et par ta faute.

Pas très réveillée ce matin, l'Exorciste se rend simplement au réfectoire pour déjeuner, et s'assied à une table vide lorsqu'un lourd silence pèse soudain sur l'assemblée derrière elle. Tu le sais, parce que tu l'observes précautionneusement : tu ne manquerais pour rien au monde son expression et la réaction des siens. Laquelle se fait brusque, une explosion sonore à laquelle elle ne s'attendait visiblement pas, et elle doit hocher la tête, être surprise, paraître effrayée, ôter sa veste sur la demande des autres, admirer les lettres de sang qui tracent sur son dos : "Propriété de : Road Kamelot".

Tu souris, cachée là-haut, en contemplant ce spectacle. Si ta muse te voyait, elle te dirait que tu souris tout le temps, puis t'embrasserait rudement en grondant qu'elle aime ça.

(Quoique, elle doit se douter que t'es là, tu l'as juste bien élevée pour ce qui est de la dissimulation.)

Elle ne montre rien, réagit exactement comme on s'attend qu'elle ne le fasse. Elle supporte la journée entière à s'expliquer devant les autres, à se donner un air terrifié par l'acte, à manifester son incompréhension à Leverrier, à rester figée, en "état de choc", à avoir de petits frissons "terrorisés" par l'acte incisif. Tu vois bien qu'elle en est reconnaissante à Klaud lorsque la Maréchale lui donne une excellente excuse en émettant l'idée que ''la Noah'' l'ayant décrétée sa poupée personnelle, ce devait être logique pour elle de marquer ce qu'elle considérait comme sien.

Lenalee hoche la tête, prend un air faible et innocent, décline gentiment l'offre de Kanda lorsqu'il se propose de veiller sur son sommeil la nuit même, rentre dans sa chambre le soir, verrouille la porte, s'allonge sur le lit et attend jusqu'à ce que le sceau apparaisse sans bruit. Alors elle plonge _dedans_, sans une hésitation, et se retrouve presque instantanément plaquée contre le mur. Face à elle, la benjamine Noah – c'est-à-dire toi, qui ironiquement te trouves également en être l'aînée – sourit aussi large qu'elle le peut. Lenalee fixe la pupille noire dans les yeux sans crainte aucune.

« J'ai attendu ce moment _toute la journée_. » grogne-t-elle lourdement.

Ton sourire s'élargit encore, si c'est seulement possible.

« Oh, tu as aimé ?

– C'était stupide et ridicule. » reproche encore l'Exorciste.

Tu hoches légèrement la tête, très fière de toi.

« Tu as aimé ? » répètes-tu.

– J'ai adoré. » répond Lenalee en forçant pour t'embrasser.

On dirait qu'elle cherche à te voler toute sa salive, et elle finit par te relâcher en mordant ta lèvre inférieure. Tes mains se posent automatiquement sur ses hanches. Par réflexe, les doigts légers soulèvent le tissu du haut, sachant instinctivement où se placer, où tu aimes les positionner, où elle aime que tu ne la touches. Vous avez fait vécu ça des milliers de fois, et la mémoire de vos étreintes passées ajoutent du piquant à la chose. Tes doigts courent, ses hanches s'arquent, tu souris contre ses lèvres agressives. Tu ne romps pas le baiser, au contraire, tu tentes de lui arracher sa langue, tu t'étouffes à moitié, elle rit, tu lui mordilles le nez en représailles.

Vous êtes toujours sauvages, l'une envers l'autre, c'est étrange parce que les gens penseraient que vous cherchez à vous détruire alors que pas du tout, vous profitez simplement de l'autre au-delà même de ce qu'elle est capable de vous procurer.

(Mais peut-être est-ce la même chose.)

Soudain, elle te pousse en arrière. Tu tombes en arrière, elle te chevauchant avec un sourire narquois. Tu attrapes ses fesses juste au moment où elle développe :

« J'ai adoré cette petite marque de possession. Je suis à toi, déclare-t-elle avec férocité, tant que tu es mienne.

– Et je suis tienne, baby doll. » tu dis en écho.

Le pire étant peut-être un moment que tu le penses réellement. C'est quand tu t'en rends compte que tu te figes, foudroyée par cette évidence. Même la belle brune sur toi, très occupée précédemment dans ses caresses, s'immobilise en constatant que tu t'es raidie. Elle te demande si ça va, tu ne réponds rien parce que bon sang, non _ça ne va pas_, même cette question est une putain de question rhétorique, tu es censée dire oui, sourire et l'embrasser.

Tu balbuties une dénégation, Lenalee te prend dans ses bras, et c'est alors seulement que tu réalises que tu trembles, et même _peut-être_ que tu fais une crise d'angoisse. En même temps, c'est un peu compréhensible : tu viens juste de comprendre que tu as fait _L_'erreur. Celle qui ne te sera pas fatale, tiens, qu'est-ce qui te l'est ? Simplement, celle qui va t'arracher le cœur à nouveau comme elle l'a déjà fait il y a si peu de temps et déjà tant d'années et les Campbell t'ont déjà tant meurtrie, n'en as-tu jamais assez que tu recommences encore, toujours les mêmes conneries ?

« Road. Road, Road, Roadie, ma Road. Road, répète sans cesse l'exorciste dans les bras de laquelle tu es nichée (comme une litanie, comme une berceuse entièrement composée de ton nom). Road, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Il te faut encore quelques larmes, un ou deux _Campbell_, trois ou quatre _bon sang_, cinq ou six _non_, avant de parvenir à sortir quelque chose de cohérent. Lenalee te contemple, interdite, ses yeux fixés dans les tiens, et un moment tu te dis _putain ça fait tellement mal_. Après te vient l'idée qu'il te faut la tuer. Tout de suite, sans attendre, ou tu n'en auras plus le courage.

Tu vois dans un flash de Rêve sa frimousse éclaboussée par son propre sang, ses tripes entre tes doigts, tu la vois écorchée par tes soins, tu la vois éclatée avec son cœur déchiré par tes dents avides, tu la vois juste étendue froide sur le sol, et c'est ta faute, c'est toi, c'est toi, t'es responsable de tout, de tout, tout tout tout.

Tu la repousses vivement, t'enfuis dans une porte ouverte au hasard, pleures tout ton soûl, t'imagines un moment que tu vas vomir mais rien ne ressort de ta trachée, malgré toute ta bonne volonté. Il y a des gens que la mort magnifie, qui ne sont jamais plus beau qu'en tant que macchabée. Il y en a tellement, tellement, ce sont ceux que tu transformes en œuvre d'art, pour l'unique plaisir de tes yeux.

Ce n'est pas le cas de la belle chinoise. Lenalee doit mourir vieille, porter cinq ou sept gosses, les élever dans sa Chine natale, loin des combats, trouver quelque chose qui la rendre heureuse, mourir en arrière-grand-mère entourée de ses mioches montés en graine. Lenalee doit accueillir la mort en soufflant doucement, en la laissant l'aspirer. Lenalee n'est pas faite pour que sa vie lui explose à la figure, tu l'as compris dès la première fois que tu l'as rencontrée.

Et puis il y a le fait que la simple idée de poser la main sur elle pour la tuer te dégoûte. Tu voudrais dire qu'on assassine pas les amis, sauf que Lenalee est bien davantage, et que tu l'as déjà fait, que tu as fait bien pire, tellement pire oh!, tu as assassiné Neah. Comme les autres, comme Adam, tu n'as pas hésité avant de l'achever. Tu ne l'as pas touché, certes, mais ta culpabilité n'en est pas moins en doute, qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? C'était ce que tu devais faire. Et maintenant, tu te dois de tuer Lenalee.

(Tu détestes le Devoir, tu le hais tellement fort.)

Tu ne veux pas la tuer, certainement pas, jamais, jamais, jamais. Est-ce que tu as le choix pour autant ? Si elle vit, elle finira par te briser le cœur, ne serait-ce qu'en mourant, et tu sais parfaitement que tu ne sais pas résister aux appels de ton cœur. Tu seras folle, encore, de douleur et de regrets. Tu l'as déjà fait une fois et c'était tellement dramatique, ne vaut-il pas mieux faucher Lenalee avant que tu n'aies pu t'accrocher vraiment à elle ?

(Sauf que c'est déjà trop tard, tu as franchi la ligne avec trop d'enthousiasme, même si tu ignorais ce que c'était.)

Un moment, tu te mets à haïr Dieu plus fort encore que ce à quoi tu parvenais auparavant. Pourquoi la faire Exorciste, pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi la seule personne à te convenir devait-elle une ennemie que toi ou ta famille tueriez avant sa majorité ? Tu te calmes soudain. Ta fureur n'a pas lieu d'être, elle en est presque ridicule. Vraiment, elle aurait été une simple humaine, le problème aurait été le même.

Bien sûr, un peu moins rapide, et sans la dimension du secret, mais ta belle finirait quand même par décéder, te laissant plus seule que tu ne l'as jamais été. C'est ta malédiction, la part de l'humanité à laquelle tu as renoncée en te damnant pour une vie éternelle, des réincarnations infinies. L'amour familial, oui çà tu n'en manqueras jamais, mais aimer un humain signera ta perte. Ou quoi que ce soit, par ailleurs. Vu que ce n'est pas l'un de tes frères qui t'apportera l'extase éternelle. Ça non, vous ne vous y risquez plus depuis que vous avez pu contempler ce que vos enfants communs étaient devenus.

Mais tu ne fais pas les choses à moitié, toi. Oh non. Un humain d'abord, une humaine ensuite. Le premier t'avait déjà prouvée que tu pouvais dire ce que tu voulais, tu n'en étais pas moins damnée la deuxième... N'a encore rien fait. C'est ce qu'elle pourrait faire qui t'effraie. En l'aimant, tu remets énormément de pouvoir sur toi entre ses mains, un pouvoir dont elle n'usera pas forcément correctement. Dont tu crains fortement qu'elle ne l'utilise pas comme il devrait l'être.

(Tu es tellement idiote, ma pauvre. Tu n'apprends _jamais_ de tes erreurs.)

Tu ne veux pas la tuer, peu importe les circonstances, vos camps respectifs et ses actes, fussent-ils une trahison abjecte. Jamais jamais. Plutôt lui donner de ton sang, afin de rallonger sa durée de vie pour la coller à la tienne – quitte à la voir petit à petit changer, devenir une espèce d'hybride sans réel pouvoir – qu'avoir à la tuer, que de la voir se faire tuer. Ou mourir tout simplement. L'image de ta vision, peau pâle sans la moindre couleur, immobile, une pointe de vermeille au coin des lèvres même le souvenir de cette image t'es insupportable.

D'un coup te parvient la pensée que tu _ne peux pas_ la tuer. Ton être entier s'y refuse, se contracte et se rebelle à cette idée. Plutôt la contaminer de ton sang maudit. Plutôt la condamner à devenir une aberration. Plutôt l'imposer à tes frères que de la perdre. Ils t'en voudront, mais tu tiendras, tu leur prouveras que sur ce point, tu fais très exactement ce que tu veux parce que. Eh, c'est la nana que tu aimes.

Puis, tu réalises. Tu clignes des yeux frénétiquement, comprends enfin. Tu n'avais jamais cherché à voir les choses de son point de vue à lui, mais les choses te deviennent juste évidentes. C'est ce qu'à fait ton aîné. À son grand tort, bien sûr. Comment as-tu pu ne pas t'en rendre compte avant ? Encore une preuve de ta sottise absolue, c'était tellement... Clair, lumineux. Écrit en grandes lettres majuscules juste devant ton nez.

Tellement grandes, en fait, que c'est peut-être ça qui t'as stoppé. Trop près de tes yeux, pas assez de recul, volonté de ne pas croire ce que tu n'avais pas envie de savoir.

Il a donné son sang à Neah. Encore, toujours plus. C'est pour ça que la transformation de ce dernier s'est si mal passée, qu'il est passé à un cheveu d'y rester. Tu t'étais demandée ce qui clochait – enfin, en dehors de son numéro irréaliste – quand il était devenu comme vous. Il devait avoir un fort potentiel. Un futur hôte, prévu dès la naissance pour accueillir l'un des leurs. Adam a dû réveiller cette capacité volontairement, en lui offrant son sang. Un peu, d'abord. Beaucoup, ensuite.

Tu ne sais pas quoi en penser. La colère : le salaud, faire ça dans votre dos ! Le dégoût : dépendre du sang de l'un des vôtres, s'en _nourrir_ afin de vous ressembler, c'est tellement glauque... L'envie, aussi : et si c'était vraiment possible, si Lenalee devenait des vôtres, tout serait tellement plus simple...

(Mais si l'expérience ne t'empêche pas de récidiver, tu apprends à défaut des erreurs des autres.)

Tu as besoin de quelque chose pour te calmer, pour te détendre, te faire oublier, et te permettre ensuite de réfléchir au calme. Tu, donc, repasses dans l'Arche à toute vitesse, te rue dans une porte ouverte à l'instinct et te vautre dans les bras de ton oncle. De surprise – pas que tu ne l'étreignes brutalement, mais que tu sortes de n'importe où, littéralement – celui-ci lâche son livre, et par réflexe, referme ses doigts autour tes cuisses pour que tu ne tombes pas de ses genoux.

Tu attrapes l'une de ses mèches, joue avec, te tortille sur lui avant de lâcher presque langoureusement :

« Baise-moi, Joyd. »

Tyki hausse un sourcil devant la demande, tire sur sa clope une à deux fois, puis te répond très naturellement :

« OK, si tu veux. »

Soudain, le grand silence dans la pièce de derrière devient boucan, un bruit de verre brisé, une série de jurons monstrueux, des hurlements horrifiés, et Sheryl jaillit littéralement de la porte ouverte. Tu te dis vaguement que peut-être, peut-être, il aurait été avisé de vérifier d'abord que vous étiez seuls. Que le dragon qui te sert de père adoptif auto-proclamé n'était pas présent. Si ça n'était que Desires, il n'aurait sûrement pas été choqué, mais son humain est d'une autre trempe, et Neah les a si bien abîmés, ses frères, que le Quatrième ne parvient pas à prendre le dessus et à écraser l'humain.

(Tu le sais, y prends ta part. Tu en profites largement : Après tout, pourquoi pas ?)

Pendant ce temps, Sheryl te fonce dessus, t'attrape par le bras jusqu'à t'extirper des genoux de son frère, te gifle lourdement – ce qui te laisse longtemps hébétée, surprise par la violence du geste, alors qu'il crie de plus belle après toi, t'entraîne finalement au-dehors, s'écriant : « Tu n'as pas fini d'en entendre parler, jeune fille ! » . Tu dois dire que tu es hautement étonnée par l'opprobre qu'il rejette entièrement sur toi, alors qu'il a quand même dû entendre son frangin accéder à ta demande.

(L'idée, l'espoir t'envahit que tout ceci ne soit qu'un tourbillon illusoire, un rêve parmi d'autres, un avertissement certain mais aucun cas la _réalité_.)

(_Faîtes que non. Je ne veux pas._)

Tu t'en sors finalement avec un joli mensonge bien tourné, un sourire charmant et un câlin de petite fille à son papa.

Tu ne sais plus vers qui te tourner, en fait.

Vers qui tu pourrais, hein ?

Tyki n'est pas plus un Noah complet que Sheryl, Adam fait un confident déplorable depuis les trente-cinq dernières années, Wisely connaît déjà la plupart du problème et désapprouve fortement ton comportement, et le reste de tes frères, bien qu'un peu moins endommagé, reste incapable de t'aider à résoudre tes soucis émotionnels. C'est triste à dire, mais sur tes douze frères (plus ta sœur), aucun ne peut être là pour toi comme tu le voudrais.

Il y en a un quatorzième, bien sûr. Un instant, la tentation d'aller te réfugier dans ses bras te travaille sec. Il est gentil, Allen. Il sécherait tes larmes, te demanderait ce qui ne va pas, sans se préoccuper que tu soit censée être une « ennemie », te réconforterait comme l'a fait Neah en son temps. Deux choses te retiennent toutefois : le souvenir de Neah, et le fait qu'Allen soit trop innocent pour que tu te serves de lui. Allen est une chose délicate et candide, que dévoyer par tes problèmes serait un crime – de plus, la surveillance à laquelle il est soumis risque de lui causer des ennuis si on te voit à ses côtés.

(Et tu ne veux pas lui causer des ennuis. Il en a déjà bien assez comme ça, le pauvre.)

Tu te souviens aisément de ce que Lenalee dit à son sujet. Un cœur d'or. Un faux sourire constamment plaqué sur le visage, plus faux encore que celui du Bookman roux, un sourire non pas d'amitié hypocrite, mais d'assurance menteuse que tout va bien. Un ensemble culpabilité-remise en question de soi à cause de Mana et de sa relation avec certains des vôtres. Tu ne peux pas blesser, entacher quelqu'un d'aussi pur. Si Allen a déjà tant perdu, vécu et fait face à tant d'horreur, ça ne l'empêche pas, à défaut d'avoir conservé son innocence intacte, de rester ingénu, crédule et confiant envers les autres. Ce serait trop, bien trop cruel de toucher à ça.

Or, tu n'es pas cruelle. Pas tout le temps tout du moins. Tu es... Sur le bord. Perdue entre les deux côtés, sans trop savoir si tu devrais t'abandonner complètement à une folie meurtrière. Non, sachant que tu ne le peux pas, que Lena t'en voudrait bien trop, mais incapable d'y renoncer tout à fait. Mais Allen, tu ne l'abîmeras pas. D'autant plus qu'il est le nouvel hôte de Neah et Noah sait que tu es totalement incapable de faire du mal à celui-là, de souhaiter qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit. Tu l'as assez bien prouvé il y a trente-cinq ans. Alors, si tu ne chercheras guère de réconfort chez lui, tu te gardes également d'approcher le mignon Exorciste.

Lenalee est presque condescendante – non, pas presque, il y a bel et bien une pointe de ton suffisant dans sa voix lorsqu'elle décrit les états d'âme conflictuels (notamment à propos de ton oncle) de l'albinos à propos des Noah, des hésitations et des peines que lui fait subir son cœur incertain. Lenalee est faite d'un autre bois que lui. Lenalee est forte, dure, forgée dans le fer et le feu par les événements qui lui sont arrivés, sans pour autant perdre sa capacité d'empathie. Lenalee est emplie de certitudes, là où Allen n'a que doutes. Elle a su te trouver aussitôt, et sa liaison avec toi ne lui cause pas tant de tortures mentales que celles qu'Allen se cause pour un rien – aux dernières nouvelles, Lenalee peut se targuer d'avoir été bien plus en contact avec un Noah que lui ne l'a jamais été.

Ta Lenalee est bien mieux que belle, elle est aussi forte. Elle seconde les Maréchaux aussi efficacement que cet épéiste et sans son côté mélodramatique. Elle est l'une des Exorcistes les plus puissantes. Elle a subi tout ce que l'existence pouvait lui déjeter à la figure sans broncher, serrant les dents et les poings. Elle conserve un cœur même après tout ce qui lui est arrivé, sans pour autant verser dans un sentimentalisme débordant. Ta Lenalee est de glace et de bois, un cœur rouge poisseux planté dans sa poitrine impassible.

(Ce cœur est à toi et pour rien au monde tu ne le céderais. C'est que tu te dis instinctivement. Ce n'est pas vrai : pour te préserver, tu la laisserais partir. Neah t'a traumatisée, et maintenant tu as peur, voilà, de ce qui pourrait advenir.)

Tu penses à elle toute la nuit.

Sûrement, il te faut veiller sur la source de ton bonheur ? Sûrement, personne ne t'en voudrait de faire preuve d'égoïsme en prenant soin de celle qui allume la lumière dans tes yeux ? Sûrement, si tu doses bien les choses, la tragédie passée peut être évitée, pour cette fois ? Sûrement. Peut-être.

L'incertitude te tue. Tu n'es plus sûre de rien, tu te demandes seulement si tu n'as jamais eu aucune certitude à ce propos. Tes connaissances sont limitées à vos déductions des événements vécus. Aucune preuve n'est jamais venue étayer vos idées, puisque aucun des vôtres n'aurait osé composer une expérience sur l'un des siens. Tu ne sais plus rien. Tu espères seulement.

Sûrement, probablement, peut-être. Peut-être bien, oui, sauf que : peut-être, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe si tu te trompes ? Lena devient un membre tronqué des vôtres ? Elle finit mal, t'entraînant vers le même genre de catatonie folle qui possède Adam ? Tu as peur, ça y est, tellement peur de ceux qui peut arriver si tu te trompes. Pile : tout se passe bien, tu es heureuse. Face : Noah seul devine ce qui va arriver, ce peut être n'importe quoi, mais quoi que ce soit ce sera _mauvais_. Pas de lancé : tu vas finir en miettes, encore. T'es tordue, déchirée.

Tu es dans une impasse. Une joliment belle, ouais, dilemme atroce, putain d'impasse.

Tu ne passes pas une très bonne nuit.


	2. Second Rêve

Nouveau chapitre un poil plus long, qui offre le point de vue de Lenalee : comment elle perçoit leur relation, mais aussi Allen et l'Ordre.

**Warning : Scène de sexe homosexuel féminin implicite.**

Playlist : _Animal_ - The Cab / _Travel the world_ - Superbus / _I Kissed a Girl_ - Katy Perry / Pirates In The Water - Santigold.

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

**TRÉBUCHER ET SE RATTRAPER AU DERNIER MOMENT**

**(PS : C'est mieux pour ne pas tomber)**

* * *

« Je suis désolée si parfois je suis bizarre. C'est comme ça depuis la mort de Neah. »

« Allen se plaint encore de son Noah. Je crois bien que son chien de garde lui mène la vie dure, alors le lien entre le Quatorzième et son père le déchire. »

« Mana et Neah étaient frères, et sans eux nous n'aurions pas connu une telle déchéance. »

« Je me moque de savoir ce qui concerne le Noah d'Allen. Ce ne sont pas mes affaires. »

Lenalee agit comme d'habitude ce jour-là. Pas qu'elle ait le cœur aussi léger qu'elle voudrait bien le faire croire – impossible après le petit numéro de sa Noah la veille – mais elle devient décidément très douée à cacher ce qui lui alourdit la poitrine. L'Exorciste ne fait même pas attention à ce qu'elle fait : le _agir parfaitement normalement sans éveiller quelque soupçon que ce soit _est devenu son mode par défaut.

Elle sort de sa chambre, sourit à Kanda. L'idiot n'est pas en grande forme, il a du passer une grande partie de la nuit devant sa porte. On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais Kanda est protecteur, particulièrement des quelques amis (même si prononcer ce mot lui écorcherait la bouche) qu'il s'est fait. Ensembles, ils se dirigent vers la section scientifique. Dans le couloir à droite, un Crow passe ses nerfs sur un Trouveur apparemment un peu trop agité d'après le discours de celui qui crie. Le Trouveur est de dos, baisse la tête en signe de soumissions et les deux Exorcistes passent devant trois autres couloirs avant d'arriver au siège de Komui Lee.

À peine est-elle sur les lieux que la chinoise s'attelle à sa tâche désignée : faire le café. Juste à côté d'elle, Kanda grogne et croise les bras, fusille des yeux quiconque ose s'approcher à moins de trois mètres. Lenalee plaisante avec Reever, distribue le café, salue son frère en lui remettant la tasse sacrée, puis part au réfectoire, où elle et le japonais retrouvent Lavi effondré sur la table et Allen en cours de restauration intensive.

La jolie brune n'en est à qu'à la moitié (d'accord : les trois-quarts) de son repas quand quelqu'un vient obscurcir la table de sa grande taille. Tous les regard se pointent sur l'intrus ; le cœur de Lenalee manque de rater quatre ou cinq battements sous le choc. Sous le manteau ordinaire de Trouveur, il y a Road. Qui la contemple d'un œil pétillant.

« Madame, on vous réclame. » déclare-t-elle platement.

Très vite, l'Exorciste se reprend. Elle se retourne vers ses amis dans une vérification éclair de leur réaction, mais aucun n'est alarmé par la présence d'une Noah ici. Le rouquin la dévisage comme si elle lui rappelait quelqu'un, Allen la considère comme s'il soupçonnait une menterie, le sabreur nelui prête aucune attention, les autres ne bronchent pas. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle ne comprend pas qu'elle ne sait pas s'adapter ; la jeune fille donne une excuse par défaut qui semble convenir à tous, puis se lève.

Le manteau fait qu'elle comprend soudain. Road lui a dit de nombreuse fois qu'elle empruntait l'apparence qu'elle voulait, ou tout du moins qu'on la verrait telle qu'elle voudrait qu'on le fasse, de la même façon que seuls qui savent qui elle est vraiment peuvent la blesser.

_''Ceux qui ne connaissent pas ma véritable nature ne verront que ce que je veux bien leur montrer'', toutes ces histoires. Hm, ça ressemble bien à un test, ma Road, non ?_

Road lui sourit de toutes ses dents, et Lenalee a la brusque envie de lui sauter dessus et de la marquer comme sienne ; après tout, Road n'a pas hésité une seconde avant de le faire, elle, alors pourquoi pas la chinoise ? Le désir se répand en langue enflammée dans ses entrailles, elle se retient de toutes ses forces de ne pas faire ravaler son sourire à la Noah. _Sa_ Noah. Sa Rêveuse.

Remarquant qu'elle se tient debout depuis un nombre de secondes ridiculement grand sans bouger, Lenalee avance un pied et commence à suivre la fausse Trouveuse. Elle sait où celle-ci veut l'emmener, de toute façon, et ce n'est pas chez Leverrier ou encore à son frère.

Elles viennent seulement de pénétrer l'Arche qu'elle saisit Road et l'embrasse avec sauvagerie. Celle-ci lui rend son baiser avec la même violence, la même envie d'engloutir l'autre, le même désir impérieux. Lena la fait basculer à terre une nouvelle fois, sans rompre le contact entre leurs lèvres, glisse ses mains sous ses jupons, alors même que la Noah se charge de lui ôter son chemisier. Il leur faut finalement se séparer, et la Lee vire la chemise hors de son torse, Road fais tomber le tissu de ses jambes, alors que la première demande très sérieusement :

« Tu avais quelque chose à me dire ?

– Ça peut attendre. » assène le Rêve en avançant la tête vers elle.

Lenalee halète lorsqu'elle enroules sa langue autour du bout de son sein droit, juste avant de le ramener dans sa bouche. Elle gémit lorsque Road caresses son aine, lorsqu'elle dorlote ses mamelons. Elle gémit lorsque des baisers papillons s'envolent partout sur son corps. Elle gémit quand les papillons deviennent félins, joueurs et affamés, lorsqu'ils se posent là où il faut. Road adore ces sons-là, il est donc hors de question pour l'humaine de se priver de donner de la voix.

_Personne ne peut ne nous entendre, en plus._

Après, après Lena lui prend la main et la baise doucement puis la laisse retomber, ses doigts mêlés à ceux de sa Rêveuse. Allongée près d'elle, complètement nue, elle affiche un petit sourire amusé, devant quoi, l'Exorciste l'ignore. Elle finit par lâcher, le moment lui semblant propice :

« Dis-moi ce qui te travaille. Dis-moi ce qui t'es arrivé hier. Dis-moi tout. »

Road aspire longuement, expire en jouissant de l'air dans ses poumons – Lenalee peut le voir, elle reconnaît cette expression à l'instant, comme toutes les autres. La Noah hésite encore un peu, non sans avouer finalement, vaincue.

« J'ai comprit que je t'aime. »

Ce n'est pas quelque chose de nouveau pour la chinoise. L'attitude de sa belle le lui prouvait depuis quelques temps, et pour sa part elle s'était aperçue de ses propres sentiments il y a bien longtemps déjà. Un grand silence passe, Road ne sachant apparemment pas quoi ajouter, et que son interlocutrice attend la suite, suite qui ne vient pas. Lenalee n'a toutefois pas l'indélicatesse de lui dire quelque chose d'aussi grossier qu'un « C'est tout ?! ». Non, à la place, elle la relance gentiment d'un « Je le sais depuis un moment, en ce qui me concerne. Et ? » élégant.

_C'est curieux, tout de même, comme déclaration. Loin d'un cliché romantique. Ça me convient tout à fait._

Alors, Road lui dit ce qu'elle veut entendre. Elle lui dit la vérité, ou tout du moins ce que Lena comprend comme l'étant. Elle lui raconte avoir paniqué à l'idée de l'aimer, parce que ça équivaut à souffrir, qu'elle craint que la chinoise ne finisse par la rejeter, qu'elle sait que l'humaine va mourir, même si par chance ça n'arrive que dans des décennies. Qu'elle a voulu la tuer pour ne pas s'attacher si fort à Lenalee qu'elle croirait mourir une nouvelle fois, disparaître pour de vrai ; mais elle a alors saisit que ça serait pire encore, qu'elle a déjà franchit le point de non-retour. Qu'elle ne sait pas si son esprit pourra vraiment survivre à cette perte.

Mais aussi que, malgré tout, elle a décidé d'assumer ses responsabilités – une affirmation assez obscure que la jeune Exorciste ne comprend pas. Lenalee est incrédule lorsque Road lui déclare avec détermination que plus _jamais_ un Noah ne la touchera, que plus _jamais_ un akuma ne lui fera de mal, que si d'aventure il lui arrive quoi que ce soit elle sera _toujours_ sur ses talons pour la défendre et protéger sa vie. Qu'elle lui fera don de son sang, l'un des plus purs – n'est-elle pas l'Aînée? – afin que la chinoise passe les années.

Ce qu'on lui dit la souffle, l'abasourdit et la rend incapable de prononcer un seul mot, au point qu'il lui faut quelques secondes pour parvenir à marmonner :

« Ça me va, comme plan d'avenir. »

Road soupire, probablement soulagée que cela au moins ne soit plus entre elles deux. Toutefois, il semble qu'elle ne commence à la connaître un peu trop bien, la Lenalee, puisqu'elle flaire le mystère dissimulé. Le temps semble propice aux révélations, se dit sombrement la jeune asiatique.

« Pourquoi as-tu cette conviction que ma mort te serait si impossible à surmonter ? »

Road s'arrête une seconde de respirer ; Lenalee déchiffre très clairement toutes ses interrogations sur sa figure. Est-ce qu'elle est prête à en parler ? À Lenalee entre tous ? Sûrement non (peut-être est-ce un _je ne sais pas_, Lena n'en est pas certaine). Sauf que si elle doit en parler, autant que ce soit maintenant, et c'est bien à son humaine qu'elle le doit. Dès lors, péniblement, la Noah entreprend de narrer les faits.

Ce qui est arrivé « il y a trente-cinq ans », manifestement.

Cela surprend Lenalee, tout d'abord. Il lui semble pourtant avoir clairement établit qu'elle se fiche bien des secrets d'Allen et des autres Noah. Ce que Road veut bien lui dire, elle l'avale tout entier, ce qui lui semble important pour la comprendre, elle lui demande, mais sa Rêveuse a jusqu'ici toujours fait un blocage sur la période maudite, comme Lena la nomme – alors que lui conter des histoires de millénaires passés pour le plaisir de voir s'éclairer de plaisir ses yeux ne lui posait aucun problème. La question ne se posait donc même pas.

« Neah était un jeune humain superbe : je l'ai tout de suite repéré dans la haute société, avec son corps parfait – proportions, couleurs, textures, tout ce que je cherchais était chez lui. J'avais déjà l'intention d'en faire un de mes jouets, à passer outre son sexe, mais Adam l'a alors vu aussi, et soudainement tout est partit en l'air. Adam... Est aussi tombé amoureux de Neah, si l'on peut dire. Il l'a poussé à se confier à lui, à se découvrir l'un l'autre, usant parfois de procédés discutables... Wisely et sa suggestion mentale n'est pas l'idée usuelle qu'on se fait du processus de séduction. Neah a finalement par entreprendre une relation sérieuse avec lui, et au bout de quelques temps, Adam lui a révélé qui nous étions. Nos protestations unanimes n'ont pas apparemment... pas compté dans sa réflexion, pas influencé son choix. Au bout d'un moment, il lui a montré l'Arche, et Neah s'est évanouit, a fait une sorte de réaction épidermique fulgurante et a prit notre apparence. C'était très bizarre, sur lui, presque... déplacé. »

Le silence de Lenalee l'encourage à continuer.

« Neah avait un frère dont il était très proche, Mana, et c'était presque toujours à moi de le gérer. J'ai finit par tomber amoureuse d'eux, ou plutôt d'un mélange étrange des deux – ils se ressemblaient beaucoup, tous deux. Quand Neah est devenu l'un des autres, nous ne nous sommes pas vraiment posé de questions. C'était venu de façon incompréhensible, mais ça c'était passé de même pour nous, alors pourquoi pas ? Et puis la confiance d'Adam en lui nous interdisait de douter de lui, bien qu'il ne présentât pas de pouvoir spécifiquement _à lui _et que notre Prince ne lui donnât pas d'attribution. Avec le recul, je crois comprendre qu'Adam lui donnait son sang, à des quantité élevée, pour qu'il devienne l'un des nôtres. Il y avait, hésite la Noah, tellement d'indices que je ne sais comment j'ai fait pour ne pas m'en rendre compte avant.

– Tu étais conditionnée à ne pas voir, ma Road. Par contre, s'étonne-t-elle en sourcillant, je ne comprend pas comment Wisely a pu ne pas entendre.

– Justement. Adam était tout le temps fatigué, Wisely se surprenait à ne pas pouvoir lire la moitié de ce qu'il pensait, Neah avait constamment ce petit sourire qui disait _je sais quelque chose et pas toi_ aux lèvres... Ça, la soudaineté de sa transformation en Noah, les doutes que Mana lui-même émettait haut et fort... J'aurais du me douter de ce qui se passait. Neah devait savoir, sans doute, mais sans en avoir prévenu son frère. Et puis un jour, sans explication, il a tenté d'assassiner Adam, comme ça, au milieu d'un dîner. Adam se tordait par terre, les deux frangins nous ont fait face, puis ils ont disparu dans l'Arche le temps que l'on s'occupe de notre Prince. On leur a couru après pendant un an entier – ils étaient malins, les bougres, Neah avait probablement soigneusement prémédité l'acte – puis on les a retrouvé, et puisque Mana était absent, on s'est contenté de tuer Neah. Et c'est tout. »

Lenalee la dévisage littéralement, dressée sur un coude, pensive. Elle ouvre la bouche, la referme, roule sur le ventre et caresse doucement la joue de sa Noah, serrant ses doigts de son autre main. Elle finit par questionner de façon charmante :

« Et après ? Parce que c'est bien l'après qui t'a tellement blessée, pas vrai ? »

Road hoche la tête, déglutit avec difficulté, passe sa langue sur ses lèvres desséchées ; Lena voit bien qu'elle se demande un moment si elle va pouvoir le faire sans fondre en larme au passage, juste par accident, en plein milieu d'une phrase anodine. Elle en prend pourtant le courage, finalement, sans doute parce que c'est pour son humaine.

_Curieux comme j'arrive à lui arracher tous ses secrets l'air de rien._

Elle sait parfaitement qui est Adam, comment sont ses frères, elle sait même tout, a pressée Road de tout lui dire, depuis que « On s'en fout, de toute façon, je vais finir par mourir, et comme personne ne sait que j'ai ses connaissances, personne ne risque de s'en prendre à moi pour que je les divulgue ! ». Elle veut comprendre Road, savoir comment elle fonctionne, réagit, ce qu'elle a vécu, la façon dont elle réfléchit. Tous ses éléments lui paraissent positivement indispensables. Mais ce qu'elle ne veut pas lui dire... Eh bien, c'est à elle. Leanlee n'ont plus n'a pas l'envie de décrire chaque instant de sa vie à sa Noah : certains ont trop cruels, d'autres trop intimes, les derniers trop difficiles.

Road l'interrompt dans sa digression en reprenant son récit, sans s'apercevoir du trouble de son auditrice.

« Adam... Adam était complètement détruit. Il ne restait plus que moi, les autres étaient tous, eh bien, morts aussi. J'ai du lui servir d'épaule pour pleurer, de mère pour veiller sur lui, de sœur pour le laisser pleurer contre moi, encore et encore. Je n'étais là que pour lui, que pour lui servir à se relever. Mais moi, _moi_, je n'arrivais _pas_ à me relever. Il n'y avait personne pour moi. J'ai souvent pensé, entre le devoir envers Adam duquel je devais m'acquitter, et la _douleur_ du... du deuil, j'ai souvent pensé que je n'en étais juste pas capable. Attendre, que nous redevenions puissants, ça oui, soutenir ma famille et les aimer, ça aussi, mais là, c'était au-dessus de mes forces. Au bout d'un moment, et surtout quand Lulubelle est _enfin_ arrivée par nous, j'ai pensé qu'enfin... Si j'arrêtais de penser, que j'arrêtais de bouger et de faire quoi que ce soit, ça atténuerait peut-être un peu ma peine, non ? »

Road ne semble se rendre compte qu'elle sanglote qu'aux doigts à la fois compatissants et tendres qui courent sur ses joues pour stopper les larmes.

« Je m'en fous, assène la jeune humaine. Je m'en fous de savoir ou non le grand mystère de Neah Walker. C'est pas lui qui m'intéresse, c'est toi. »

Il lui semblait avoir émit ce point de nombreuses fois auparavant, pourtant Road semble ressentir le besoin qu'elle le clarifie une fois de plus. La seule raison pour laquelle elle tente de se renseigner, c'est la Rêveuse, c'est tout ce qui importe chez elle. Depuis que tout a commencé dans une cellule sordide au cœur de son propre esprit, tout ce qui est important pour Lena (en dehors de l'Ordre) se résume à la Noah. Mais si celle-ci souhaite se faire rappeler de leur début, soit.

« Ta solitude m'intéresse. Tu m'intéresses. C'est tout. Tu te souviens ? Je suis ton jouet joli, ta charmante poupée sévèrement opposée à son sort.

– Je me souviens. » rigole Road entre deux sanglots.

Bientôt, elles se quittent, fixant leur prochaine rencontre au mercredi suivant (Road va être occupée, puis elle-même sera envoyée en mission – ce qui est justement l'occasion pour elles de se revoir). La prochaine fois sera un simple après-midi passé ensemble dans une ville anonyme : le moment parfait pour parler à cœur ouvert et passer un moment tranquille à deux. La belle Rêveuse semble soulagée, indubitablement, d'avoir partagé son lourd secret ; Lena la revigore de quelques baisers bien placés. Une légère discussion s'installe entre elles quelques minutes, puis l'humaine l'embrasse encore avant de s'engouffrer dans une porte ouverte à son intention.

Elles se quittent, enfin. Lena file dans un couloir, met une ou deux minutes à se repérer (elle est dans les sous-sols de l'Ordre, le quatre ou le cinq, probablement). La Chinoise remonte en haut d'un pas assuré, sachant qu'un air de savoir très exactement ce qu'on fait là et d'être parfaitement dans son droit est le meilleur des _pass_. Elle remonte un escalier, deux, passe devant des gardes le menton relevé – aucun ne l'arrête – et se dirige alors vers sa chambre.

Soudain, sur le chemin, une main l'agrippe avec force, et elle retourne brusquement pour faire face à Allen qui lui sourit gentiment.

« Ça va, alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on te voulait ? »

Lenalee pense à l'heure et demi passée avec Road, à leur discussion cathartique mais aussi à leur câlin crapuleux et à la langue agile de la Noah. Elle rosit et se mord la lèvre, contenant un petit rire pour répondre d'une voix peu sûre :

« Oh, em- Leverrier voulait me parler de mon dernier rapport de mission. »

Allen hoche la tête doucement et la relâche en partant, suivit de son fidèle Link (qui la regarde, suspicieux, mais semble accepter son explication comme valable). Lenalee est surprise de la facilité avec laquelle il avale tout entier son mensonge. Allen est tellement... niais, s'est-elle rendue compte après avoir commencé à fréquenter Road. Bien sûr, il y a les tragédies qu'il a vécu, les horreurs, les trahisons... Allen est aussi cette boule de détermination, qui veut sauver le monde mais est conscient de la haine qu'on lui voue parfois, qui peut parfois en réaction être si froid...

Mais profondément, l'albinos ne veut gère qu'une chose : être aimé, heureux. Si cela implique qu'il ne voie les autres meilleurs qu'il ne le sont, soit. C'est là même la raison pour laquelle la chinoise le voit avec parfois un rien de condescendance ; elle au moins n'a pas besoin de se voiler les yeux pour supporter la vue des Noah. Elle accepte Road avec tous ses défauts, son sadisme et ses élans psychopathe inclus. Un jour, cette nécessité de dissocier la part humaine de la part Noah causera des ennuis à Allen, elle le sait. Surtout avec son propre Noah à lui.

Allen est controversé : héroïque, altruiste, pur ; également distant, refermé sur lui-même, souillé par le sang versé et reçu. Avant tout, Allen se bat contre lui-même et ses défauts dès le débuts, il recherche une perfection de comportement et d'émotions que comme chaque humain, il est loin de ressentir. Allen se débat contre le Noah qui est une part de lui-même et n'est pas dissociable - au moins une chose qu'elle a retenu n'étant pas au sujet de Road. Allen est engagé dans une bataille contre tout ce qu'il ne peut accepter chez lui, et c'est là une guerre qu'il ne put gagner.

Les observant partir vers la bibliothèque, Lena change d'avis et décide de partir dans la salle d'entraînement pour aller méditer – et y rejoindre Kanda s'il y est déjà. Il y est ; aussi Lenalee s'installe-t-elle en silence à ses côtés. Elle n'est pas là pour papoter, mais pour partager la réflexion profonde de Kanda sur lui-même, tout en l'individualisant afin de faire une introspection correcte.

Elle pense à son rougissement précédent, à son hésitation alors qu'un peu plus tôt jamais elle n'aurait agit de la sorte, et sourit doucement. Ce n'est en rien de l'hypocrisie: la chinoise réagit en harmonie avec ce qu'elle est, et si celle que Road révèle est davantage piquante et assurée, ce n'est pas pour autant que la Lenalee de l'Ordre est moins vraie ou sincère. Elle est également celle qui se construit avec Lavi, Allen et Kanda. Elle est cette gentille et jolie fille désexualisée par son frère aîné trop protecteur, qu'elle aime mais réprimande sans méchanceté. Elle est aussi la future femme sensuelle et sûre d'elle, féminine voir érotique qu'elle montre à Road. Mais, à la différence de ses camarade, Road connait ses différentes facettes, tout comme Lena sait les siennes.

Il faut qu'elle prenne du recul par rapport à sa relation avec le Rêve de Noah. Elle l'aime, bien sûr. Elle le savait déjà avant même de commencer à partager son lit. Si ce n'était par la passion, elle lui plaisait par abord à cause de son esprit. Quand leur relation a débuté, un accord tacite stipulait qu'elles devaient en profiter autant qu'elles le pouvaient pour le temps qu'il durerait ; car ce ne serait guère qu'une offre de réconfort et de bien-être mutuel, une histoire de quelques jours (peut-être mois, ont-elles réalisé un peu plus tard), un échange éphémère.

Se retrouver entre elles deux, défiant la vendetta de leur deux clans, s'aimant du platonique au passionné, sans se soucier du reste du monde... C'était l'Éden, un paradis perdu qu'elles goûtaient à sa juste valeur et dont elles recherchaient sans cesse la route. Pourtant, elles le savaient toutes deux, c'était là un Éden qui comportait déjà en lui-même la nécessité de la Chute. Un jour, elles en étaient conscientes, leur relation se retournerait contre elles, que ce soit un extérieur qui découvre la profondeur de leur lien, ou bien encore une bataille qui leur demande de blesser voir tuer l'autre.

Au milieu de leur contrat implicite, une donnée imprévue s'infiltre. Soudain elle aime sa Road, et ça ne change rien. Elle en décide ainsi : elle aime sa Road, et leur accord tient toujours, identique. Elle est douée pour supporter la douleur de la perte. S'il le faut, tant pis ; au moins, elle aura aspiré tout ce que sa Noah pouvait lui donner. Alors, une inconnue envahit l'espace et détruit tout. Soudain sa Road l'aime, et ça change tout. C'est un fait inéluctable : Road l'aime, et elle est incapable de garder les choses ainsi. Road est intense, possessive, exclusive et à leur de peau, ne supporte pas la souffrance du deuil. Leur arrangement immuable est modifié : tant que seule l'une éprouvait cette horreur qui fait mal nommée _sentiments_, elles pouvaient encore feindre d'ignorer l'évidence ; ce n'est plus le cas maintenant.

Il y a bien longtemps qu'elle sait qu'il serait au-dessus de ses forces d'achever Road, que la simple pensée de ne plus vivre son sourire tendre est une déchirure ; or la Noah semble enfin remarquer qu'une fin précoce à leur couple est atroce à considérer, que lui administrer la moindre blessure lui est impossible. Leur contrat est inversé : ce n'est plus leur relation qui devra « un jour » s'effacer pour le bien de leur mondes respectifs, mais leurs mondes respectifs dont elles devront « un jour » s'éloigner pour la survie de leur nous.

Lenalee rêve d'un Éden nouveau, un oasis de vert-sérénité où elle et Road pourraient évoluer harmonieusement, sans avoir à se camoufler pour s'embrasser ; où la plus petite caresse serait un geste naturel et évident, où nulle querelle ne les empêcherait de se vivre et de jouir l'une de l'autre. C'est un rêve perdu, toutefois, qui imposerait la solitude, l'absence d'existence des autres. Sauf que Lena tient farouchement aux siens, que Road ne saurait jamais renoncer à sa famille, dût celle-ci la trahir coup sur coup à la Neah, la blesser si intimement qu'il lui faudrait cent fois une certaine Lee pour la relever.

Lenalee rêve d'un monde où tout serait bien plus aisé, où elle pourrait défiler au bras de Road sans crainte, où les Noah la considéraient en hochant la tête, approbateurs ; où Komui harcèlerait Road jusqu'à s'assurer qu'elle est « digne » de sa petite sœur, Allen et Lavi et Kanda et Miranda et Timothy leur souriraient et feraient des plaisanteries grivoises stupides. Oh, ce qu'elle ferait pour que le rouquin sorte une idiotie à caractère sexuel sur elles deux. Ce n'est pas permis, hélas ; si elles se le permettent, tout est fini. Tout s'achève.

Elle ne veut pas renoncer à son monde, voilà. Son monde, c'est les faux sourires d'Allen qui deviennent vrai, les grognements que Kanda forcent par habitude, l'amitié plus si jouée de Lavi, tout ce qui rend la Congrégation un espace vivant et chaleureux. Peut-être la solution est-elle de ne pas y renoncer, justement. Viendra un moment où elle devra se tourner vers Road, parce que son monde ne sera plus viable ; en attendant rien ne l'empêche d'en profiter.

Lenalee ouvre les yeux.

Elle éprouve à nouveau le besoin impérieux de faire don de ses mots à Road et d'engloutir ceux de sa belle Rêveuse.


End file.
